You & I
by absolut pi phi
Summary: Aomine, Kagami and Kiyoshi have feelings they cannot completely comprehend with. They struggle as they try to deal with them on their own. AoKaga, KiyoHyuu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **Own nothing.

**Warning: **Post WC but doesn't contain spoilers. I'm not used to working with these characters, so they might be OOC. Apologies.

** A\N: **Story processes in Aomine's, Kagami's and Kiyoshi's views, respectively. The rating is T for now but I'm not sure if I'll set it up to M, or down to K+, or just let it be as it is. M seems like have a higher possibility, though. There will be 3 or 4 parts.

Hope you will enjoy reading.

* * *

**You & I**

He doesn't know why he does it but he keeps finding himself in front of Seirin High's gates once a week. His reasoning is his recent reconciliation with Tetsu. But his heart insists on making that paining leap in his chest every time he has a short glimpse of a fierce idiot and that's all there is to it.

Those quick glimpses are all he needs and resents. It excites him, he knows. And it pains him not too little. So he wonders why he does this to himself.

Why does he get out of his way to go Seirin just to see stormy rivalry and nothing else in ruby eyes? What is he looking for in them to begin with? It is confusing and frustrating and persistent. He wants to witness to something different, he realizes at least this much.

So he goes to Seirin solely for a glimpse once a week because more than that is just too much. It hurts more than its worth; the result is unchanging. Maybe he should stop going all together. It's not the first time he has the thought.

But he can't. He can't stop his feet. In the moment of absentness, his legs dictate him and orient his body toward _him_. Since when do limbs have their own will?

"Aomine-kun."

First, Tetsu shows up. The guy calls himself shadow and the least expressive person he knows. That guy seemed surprised when he first began to appear at the gates of Seirin but now there is a knowing look and ghost of a smile on the impassive face. It doesn't matter if Tetsu knows.

Then, _he _shows up and he doesn't look surprised. He must be used to it by now but he wasn't astonished then too, even when Tetsu was by his presence at their school. Aomine kept wondering '_Does he know?_' but he didn't and doesn't. He is stupid; there is no way he can even guess.

Aomine greets Tetsu and watches _him_; he looks as if he is going to say something to Aomine. He waits but nothing comes.

"See you later, Kuroko." And he departs from their side.

Aomine thinks not for the first time '_What am I doing here?_'

**. . .**

'_What is he doing here again?_' he questions before he sees _him_ cracking a crooked smile to Kuroko and he knows. '_Right._'

Kagami wishes him to stop coming. He waits for the time _he_ doesn't show his stupid face at their school. His once a week visits are unwanted in his part. If he wants to see Kuroko that much, then why aren't they meeting at somewhere else? Somewhere Kagami can't see them. Then he wouldn't feel this disappointment every time _he_ shows up at the school gates just to smile at Kuroko.

It isn't even a full smile so just go away, Kagami wants to say. But he can't. Not when Kuroko is smiling back.

They stand and greet each other. Kagami stares until sharp indigo eyes turn at his direction. Every time he sees those eyes, Kagami briefly wonders their depth. He feels as if he can stare into them for hours and can't find the bottom.

He opens his mouth to say '_Don't come anymore,_' but instead he says "See you later, Kuroko."

Then he spins around and leaves; doesn't hear Kuroko's reply. He doesn't want to see more than that and anymore of that.

**. . .**

It relaxes him and calms his nerves as they walk back home together. It is somewhat of a routine for them. They walk mostly in silence; sometimes they share quick thoughts about basketball and trivial daily episodes.

They are precious to him, these walks from school to home, because it is the only time they can find serenity in each other's presence and because they won't be able to do it once spring rolls around. Because the person next to him is precious, he figures.

They walk past the court they played one-on-one for the first time at their freshmen year in high school. He slows his steps in reminiscence of memories. He still remembers other's pain, Hyuuga's pain as he tried to hate something he loved. Kiyoshi also experienced a similar pain; he thinks that made it easier for him to understand other's trial. But it wasn't to the same extent as Hyuuga's. The tight shut of his eyes, deep crease of his eyebrows, his quivering voice and determination of showing none of it shocked Kiyoshi and he guesses it has all started then, this infatuation with his captain.

He can't think of a better way to describe it and he's already given in. But it still surprises him how he can have this much infatuation with someone.

He looks at Hyuuga; other is few steps ahead of him. He hasn't noticed yet that he is leaving Kiyoshi behind and all Kiyoshi can do right now is watching his back. He feels, more often than not, this is what he ever does and ever will do.

He desires to walk side by side with that back.

It requires strength and initiative but Kiyoshi doesn't know how to obtain both because that back never turns around, never looks back. It seems even if he tries, he can't reach.

He doesn't want to be left behind by that back.

**. . .**

Yes, Tetsu definitely knows. He knows Aomine is using him for a mere peek.

And that peek is never enough to sate him. Moreover, the hunger keeps getting stronger and stronger with every glimpse.

He sometimes finds it ridiculous; he thinks he's become obsessed. The adult magazines he manages to buy have turned out heavier when he carries them under his armpit. Magazines themselves aren't that thick; he doesn't know what makes them heavy. His wishful thinking?

He doesn't make sense anymore and Tetsu knows. He freaking knows what is going on in Aomine's head. The faint smile and slurp of milkshake cannot possibly be more irritating and meaningful.

He doesn't need this. Now that Tetsu is involved too, it has become more of a pain in the ass.

Aomine won't go next week or any other upcoming weeks. Not anymore.

**. . .**

It is already Friday and _he_ didn't show his face yet, so Kagami is certain he will today. He lets Kuroko to leave the classroom ahead and waits some time before he goes out.

It is a predicament coach has ceased the practices after Winter Cup ended. Kagami has too much time in his hands and apparently that idiot, too, if his coming all the way to Seirin is any indication.

In any case, he wants to play. He needs to release some pent-up tension. When he is in the school's garden, he notices the school is almost vacant and he doesn't see any shadow or ex-light anywhere. He sighs in relief.

He considers using school's gym because it is still cold outside and he doesn't want to be sick when he's in danger of being held back a year. But he realizes the gym is occupied by his two seniors when he is at the door. He's about to say hi and barge in before he stops short with his actions. He hears a part of the conversation and the content sounds important as it doesn't require a third party joining. He doesn't want to eavesdrop because it'll be inappropriate even for a simple-minded guy like him. So he settles for using the court near his apartment.

He decides it is a fortunate occurrence because now he can change his clothes and have a quick bite at home. After that, he picks his ball and heads to the court. The air is as if colder now after the warmth of his flat. He doesn't mind; the shaking of his bones combining with familiar plastic smell of the ball makes him feel alive. The cold numbs his senses and mind which is good because he doesn't want to think while playing. Thoughts are only distracting recently.

While dribbling, jumping and concentrating on nothing but the hoop and ball, he relives every game he played since he came to Japan. The memories of Winter Cup floods and the time seems it fast forwards. With every pinch he's overcome, every limit he's surpassed and every tough game he won, he has enjoyed basketball more.

Even now, playing on his own, he can't stop grinning like an airheaded fool. He feels as if he should thank someone. But to whom, he isn't sure. To his father who sent him to Japan and enrolled him to Seirin High? Or to Kuroko who introduced him a completely different side of basketball? Or maybe to his teammates and coach who made him understand the true meaning of teamwork and he didn't need to do everything on his own? Maybe even to miracles for being strong, arrogant opponents.

'_Ugh, doesn't matter. Stop thinking._' He channels all his focus to his one-man game. His mind doesn't work in complex ways; it's fairly easier for him look at the now more than the future or the past.

It is easy to crush the small voice at the far back in his mind which demands to know whether Kuroko and _he _met today with the dribbling sounds of basketball. And he will think of a way to shut the voice up when he stops playing but not right now.

**. . .**

He asks him to accompany him to the gym. He picks a ball and they stand near the hoop.

"You wanna play?" Hyuuga asks.

Kiyoshi wants to say yes even though he knows he shouldn't. His rehabilitation will begin once the school term ends, which is just few weeks away at this point, and he shouldn't damage his knee more than it's already been. He knows it all too well but that's not what his heart shouts. In the end though, this isn't the reason why they are at there.

"No. I wanted to talk."

Hyuuga waits for him to continue in anticipated silence. Kiyoshi wonders what he is thinking right now. What is he expecting Kiyoshi to say or does he even expect anything?

Before speaking, Kiyoshi shoots the ball without a much need for jumping. He watches in fascination as the ball goes in smoothly through the hoop. He will miss it. He will miss it more than anything he could miss in the world.

"Well?" Hyuuga is impatient.

Kiyoshi doesn't mind and proceeds to take the ball and comes back to his previous position under the net. Then he looks at Hyuuga and begins to speak.

He explains his hospitalization starting with their 3rd year and how his life will consist of only school and hospital; most of the time just hospital. His time is numbered in this gymnasium next to this person, Kiyoshi reminds himself unnecessarily. They won't be going back home together after practice; they won't be having normal conversations because it will be too awkward and painful to talk about basketball and that's almost all they ever talk about. There will be bitter silence instead.

And that back will never wait for him. He already lost his chance to stand side by side with that back. Maybe he never even had it to begin with.

"I see," Hyuuga speaks and Kiyoshi only then realizes he's stopped talking. "What about your grandparents?"

"They are old, very old. They want to look after me but I don't expect them to do much," Kiyoshi cracks a smile; smiling comes naturally to him. "Anyway, I'll be fine on my own."

Hyuuga frowns but says nothing, just nods and takes the ball from Kiyoshi before he shoots.

"A shooting practice then? Just for this time." He asks without looking at Kiyoshi. The latter blinks and then beams.

He doesn't know but Hyuuga knows how sincere this smile is. Hyuuga has always known how many and what kind of smiles Kiyoshi has. He can distinguish each and every one of them without an effort.

It irritates him, annoys him and scares him being so fixated on a smiling face. So he's built up a wall and wishes no one to manage climbing over.

They can't play for long because even if it is simply shooting, Kiyoshi can't stop the center in him from jumping for rebounds every time Hyuuga misses. Hyuuga calls the quits before the airhead hurts himself permanently.

Kiyoshi wants to continue but he complies with what the other says. He wants to talk more but he complies with other's silence.

They pack up their stuff and walk back home together.

**. . .**

He knows he shouldn't have gone. He was so close to be successful.

It is Friday; the last day for the school week. The idea suddenly urged him and he went. Tetsu appears with that frustrating expression but there is no fierce idiot in sight.

"Kagami-kun said he has something to take care of and stayed back." Kuroko explains although Aomine doesn't ask. "Do you wish to wait for him, Aomine-kun?"

"Don't be stupid, Tetsu." Aomine is irritated.

He came all this way and the idiot doesn't even spare him his glimpse. He refuses to acknowledge his disappointment. "Let's go." He turns to leave without waiting for Tetsu's response.

He feels his friend's '_Are you sure?'_ stare without seeing it. "Shut it," he says even though the other doesn't verbalize anything.

The season is still winter and it is cold. Aomine doesn't mind it; he welcomes it. They make their way through the iced road for a while before Tetsu speaks.

"You don't have to come all the way just to walk me home, Aomine-kun." He taunts but doesn't get any reaction. He stares at the back of Aomine's head and tries a different approach. "Do you mind if we take another route?"

Aomine stays silent and Tetsu takes it as a yes. He spins them around at the opposite direction they've been walking and leads the way.

Aomine is busy with cursing and mentally kicking himself for coming to Seirin today. Really, what is he trying to do? Can he actually be stupider than the idiot? '_Nah, no way._' He finds temporary solace with it.

Then he finally awakens to his senses when he doesn't recognize the road they are taking.

"Where are we going?"

Now it is Tetsu's turn not to answer. He isn't exactly certain if he will accomplish his purpose but he is still taking the chance to give Aomine-kun his glimpse.

Sometimes, Kuroko thinks, these lights are too much work.

Aomine doesn't question further as he goes along with Kuroko's directions. After some walking, it becomes tiresome with all the effort for not slipping on the iced sidewalk, so he has to know what his friend is thinking.

"Tetsu, what-" He stops before he begins to form a sentence.

First, he hears. He hears very familiar sounds of dribbling, huffs and puffs.

Then he sees. He sees the person who is making these noises. Dark red hair with brown undertone, tall figure, sun-kissed skin and stupid grin. All too familiar.

He can't look away as he doesn't even try to hide his surprise. He can't form a single coherent thought and his perception simplifies exclusively to a guy playing basketball in this winter, under dark clouds, on a partially ice covered concrete.

He eventually overcomes his initial astonishment and he half glares at Tetsu who, he figures, is somewhat of a culprit behind this 'chance encounter'. He tries to harden his glare but his mouth wants to form a smile, so it doesn't help to his cause. Really, limbs shouldn't have their own will.

Either way, Aomine turns back to the scene of the idiot and thinks he sees something different.

**. . .**

It is like a warning of a sudden breeze or a hunch of an undefined instinct or the familiar feeling one gets when someone the person knows is nearby, or maybe it is the chill when the person feels like being watched, Kagami can't be sure – he never is – but he is still distracted by it for a short moment. It throws him off balance right away with the sight of two people the voice has been trying to remind him. He steps on the ice he's been avoiding and immediately falls on his butt in an undignified manner.

His manners are never dignified, so it's okay, he tells himself as he surpasses his embarrassment and the sharp pain on his hip. Kuroko jogs to his side to help him up but Kagami is already on his feet. Kuroko's company comes lazily; it is apparent he functions purely out of sheer will of Kuroko's existence at there.

Kagami glares at the duo.

"We were passing by, Kagami-kun." Kuroko somehow deciphers Kagami's question hiding behind the glare. "What are you doing? It is dangerous to play around on ice." He as if scolds a small child.

"Yeah, whatever. I was leaving anyway." The frown doesn't leave his face even when Kagami turns his back to the duo to gather his stuff. He shoulders his bag, takes his ball and tries not to limp as he walks away.

Not too soon, he realizes the duo is following him. Before he can question, Kuroko beats him to it.

"Are you okay, Kagami-kun? You don't look well. Does your hip hurt?"

"You can use my shoulder if it's too much for you." There is that smug smirk Kagami hates so much on his face.

"Shut up. I don't need your help," Kagami shoves him away but it is a wrong move as the pain has a peek suddenly and he stumbles on ice again. But before he falls, _he _holds his elbow tightly and keeps him up.

"You really are an idiot." _He _declares the obvious as he doesn't let go Kagami's elbow and supports him.

"Like I said – shut up," He retorts but it lacks the usual biting.

They walk in somewhat of a comfortable silence towards Kagami's apartment. He feels lucky that it is close. But then he remembers the deal about thinking the now.

"What are you two doing here anyway?"

"I told you, Kagami-kun. We were just passing by."

"Yeah but why _here_?" Kagami isn't wrong thinking that isn't much of an explanation, right?

"The Maji around here is great. Won't you agree?" It isn't just Kagami; Kuroko actually took more time to answer, right? Right?

"Isn't there a closer one to school?" He questions tiredly. It can't be that long since he began to play; why does he feel exhausted?

"God, you are worse than a woman. Stop asking so many questions." _He _has the guts to roll his eyes at him.

Kagami feels the anger taking over the fatigue. He whips his arm from the grip and punches the asshole from abdomen with the back of his fist.

"You are one to talk, you never shut up! Idiot!" Kagami, as always, isn't sure why he feels so much insulted. He knows this is _his _usual act but it still exasperates him.

He doesn't care about the pain; he walks fast and firm to his apartment. They were about to reach it in any case.

He doesn't stop stomping his way to his flat and slams the door behind him. Only then he halts with his anger. His actions were irrational, he knows and he can't find a reason why.

His elbow tingles.

**. . .**

The walk was silent as accustomed. When he reaches home, he is worn out and his legs are slightly shaking. He is grateful for Hyuuga for stopping him before he pushed himself too far.

His grandmother greets him from the kitchen. Kiyoshi enters there to chat a bit about her day. She gives him a tender smile along with concealed worry. He assures her and looks for his grandfather. He finds the old man in the garden as the small green place is like a palace for him.

His grandfather is cleaning the soil from the remaining snow and cutting the dead edges to give place to the new life that will come at spring. Kiyoshi squats down beside him in a way not pressuring his damaged knee as he helps the old man and talks with him.

When they finish, they escape to the warmth. His grandmother meets with them with herbal tea that she grows the ingredients in grandfather's garden. They sat around kotatsu and drink the hot tea. His grandfather compliments on the taste and grandmother says it thanks to soil being so fertile. Kiyoshi watches and listens to their harmony. Soon after an alarm goes off; Kiyoshi knows his grandfather has set it and old man tells his wife that she should take her medicine. Kiyoshi's grandmother also knows by heart when her husband must have which medicine. But somehow they don't remember their own time to have their personal prescription.

It never ceases to amaze Teppei how his grandparents have so much care left in them for each other after 50 years of marriage. He wonders if he can be like this with someone; have the same tranquility surrounded with immune love. He thinks of Hyuuga, their walks and guesses yes, he can. But then he thinks of Hyuuga, their petty arguments and guesses no, he can't.

It is as if flipping a coin; he has a half chance with each option. Though, it isn't actually flipping a coin because they both have their own will. Kiyoshi is sure he can carry them out to that point as long as he actually has the half of a chance. The difficulty is that Hyuuga most likely doesn't desire anything similar with Kiyoshi.

Their friendship has flourished greatly since their first encounter and this is probably as far as it goes. Kiyoshi is yet to give up though he doesn't have much hope left. He gets the feeling there is a countdown nearing to zero. Recently, whenever he departs with Hyuuga at that crosswalk leading to their respective houses, he waits to hear the ting.

He returns to the room, the reality with his grandmother's declaration of they should have dinner now. He gets up to help her. They eat in the similar atmosphere as before. When they finish, his grandmother brings grandfather's prescriptions as Kiyoshi washes the dishes. Then he takes a bath and lies on his futon. He stares up at the ceiling. His thoughts are quietened; mind is almost blank.

He yawns and checks the time; it is still too early for a high school boy to sleep. He ponders on doing tomorrow's requirements but it is a trouble to get up.

His eyes refuse to stay open and his brain is already shut down. He gives in to the slumber. He doesn't know how long he sleeps before he wakes up to the sound of loud clatter and cry of a name. He jumps and runs inside the house until he finds the source of the commotion.

He finds his grandmother lying on the floor next to shattered tea glasses and his grandfather kneeling beside his wife. He worriedly asks what happened but his grandfather doesn't know it either.

Kiyoshi forces his nerves to calm down enough to call an ambulance. It is hard and it takes a toll on him but he does it.


	2. Chapter 2

The idiot himself called him an idiot. Just how ridiculous is that? And the damn punch took all the air away from his lungs.

So all these things are considered why the hell does he have to cover his face to hide the amusement?

He can't preclude the smile stretching his lips as he hardly prevents the laughter from escaping.

Maybe he should see a physician or a psychiatrist soon because his body parts don't obey his brain's commands.

His movements are awkward – or downright freaky – as he tries to delete the witless expression from his face. How Tetsu always manages doing it is unbeknownst to him.

He is bent double; one arm holds the assaulted area and other one's hand is placed across the face. The pain is long gone but that is not the problem. He stays still until he is certain he regains control over his muscles. Tetsu is standing by him and saying nothing.

They part ways there; Tetsu goes back as Aomine walks around aimlessly. He doesn't concern himself with getting lost at the unknown region.

Freezing rain begins to pour. Raindrops are short of fragments of crystals against his face but his heart burns not with pain – with something else, he doesn't know what. His hands are strangely warm and sweaty, he feels it.

He feels alive more than ever. Something fuels him from his gut.

What is it?

**. . .**

What a daft that he felt so angry and disappointed. It was unreasonable but even right now as he remembers that time he feels the same. Anger rises and disappointment doesn't go away.

No, he should stop thinking of then; it is already in the past. Instead, he will concentrate on the now which is currently the math lesson.

Numbers, equations and theories never make any sense to him. The fact that his perception consist of majorly basketball related things doesn't help. And recently _he_, too, is included.

'_No, no, no. No._' He won't think of _him. _Even listening to math teacher is better than that – but merely. So he will find someone else or something else to occupy his thoughts…

'_Ugh,_' He rests his head on his desk and it feels comfortable. Sleeping is a good choice.

The clatters of pulled chairs and chatters of classmates wake him up. It is a first that the teacher didn't notice him sleeping. He still feels sleepy but even though it is a good way to pass time, sleeping isn't his favorite activity.

He stretches, yawns and gets out of the class to walk around and dissipate his slumber. While rubbing his tired eyes he collides with someone. When he is about to apologize, he realizes it is his captain.

"Ah, senpai," He begins but Hyuuga seems not acknowledging him. Captain murmurs an apology and walks away. Kagami stares behind him as he wonders what is going on with the captain and why he is in freshmen's floor. Then he remembers the part of the conversation he unintentionally heard the other day and concerns if that could be the reason.

He doesn't wish to meddle, so he looks away and Kuroko is there.

"Kagami-kun," He is no longer shocked by the shadow's abrupt appearances, he gladly realizes. "You look tired. Did you play basketball at outside again?" He looks ready to scold Kagami once more.

"No," He gruffly answers. He doesn't want to be reminded of that day; yet, he remembers.

It feels like disenchanting from an illusion even though Kagami doesn't think he was delusional to begin with. He can't find exact labels to describe the feelings he gets when he sees _him _in their school, waiting. He knows he waits for Kuroko but Kagami is still not satisfied with that.

What Kagami has been expecting he has no idea. He didn't even know he's been expecting something.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko attracts his attention back.

"Kuroko, is-" He stops short as he suddenly becomes aware of he is about to ask Kuroko something he shouldn't. He sighs in exasperation.

"What is it?" His friend encourages him to continue but he doesn't bite.

"Nothing," He urges them to go back to classroom. "Can you lend me your math notes?" He asks something different entirely.

"Sure." He hears other's reply and nods.

"Thanks."

He falls down on his chair. He doesn't notice the teacher coming and everyone standing. He stares outside the window with hazed eyes. His mind is blank as he scarcely registers the trees' bare branches swaying with winter breeze, nimbus clouds signaling the upcoming rain or snow and the cars passing by the school's gates.

His eyes eventually focus on the last one as he can almost perfectly imagine a guy standing at there with a bored posture. A question whirls in his head – a question he will never vocalize.

'_Will he come today?_'

**. . .**

He throws some coins into the vending machine for oolong tea and sugared coffee. He returns to the waiting room where his grandfather is sitting. Old man looks worn out but no matter how much Kiyoshi insists he refuses to rest.

They spent the night in the emergency as they have been waiting news on behalf of his grandmother's condition. Attendants have placed her in one of the limited vacant beds; though due to shortage of doctors, she wasn't thoroughly examined until morning.

He hands the tea to his grandfather; old man takes it with a small gesture of gratitude but doesn't show any indication of drinking. Kiyoshi sits by him. He can't find a single word to utter.

The smell of antiseptic, announcements of doctor names, ill people and their scared relatives – all of these bring back memories. Foul memories that belong to a foul part of the childhood.

Sudden shout of refusal and loud sob attract his attention to the small group of people standing few feet away from. A woman is covering her mouth in an effort to cease her sobs as the tears are streaming and a child not older than 3 years old is looking at her in confusion. White coat wearing man who is apparently a doctor is telling the woman something Kiyoshi can't hear but can guess. It is obvious he is giving her bad news.

The kid seems he understands none of it; he is too young for the smell of antiseptic and being surrounded by melancholy. He says something to the lady. She first looks surprised then kneels down to the child's level as she holds him as if he is her lifeline. The kid himself is more surprised as he doesn't know why he is being squashed. However, he raises his small hand and pats the lady's head. The gesture of comforting only makes her cry harder as she hugs the child tighter.

Doctor silently leaves their side to give them some sense of privacy and Kiyoshi averts his eyes because of the same reason. Also, that scene is disturbingly familiar.

When he had the announcement of his parents not making alive from the surgery, he was around five and with his grandparents. The doctor's face who gave them the news is carved in his mind; he is certain he would recognize the man if he saw him even though he didn't understand the severity of the situation back then – just like this young child. He kept asking to his grandparents when his parents would come back home together with them. It took a long time for him to accept they wouldn't anymore.

He must have given a hard time to his grandparents when they already had to go through the sorrow of losing their children.

He feels the heaviness of a hand on his neck and the caressing of a thumb. He looks at his grandfather. Old man is supporting a tender expression; he tells Kiyoshi to go back home and sleep as he doesn't want his wife to scold him when she wakes up and sees their child unwell.

Kiyoshi's jaw briefly tightens; he can't stoop low enough to concern his grandfather. Instead, he should be consoling the old man.

He squares his shoulders and smiles with as much sincerity as he can muster – by it he tries to prove his words of there is no need to worry about him because he is fine. His grandfather hesitatingly nods and finally opens his tea can. Kiyoshi's mouth is constrained as his smile becomes heavy on his face.

He truly dislikes hospitals.

**. . .**

He can't hold his head up. He is ready to swear someone put a huge rock on it. His eyelids are heavy and his forehead is hot. He coughs as a final touch.

"Seriously, Aomine-kun. What were you thinking staying under the rain in this winter? Are you a child? Didn't you know that would make you catch a cold?" Satsuki gives him a piece of her mind. He doesn't have any spare energy to spend on murmuring, so he opts to turn his head in the other direction.

She was initially shocked for seeing him sitting in his classroom instead of lying at his perching place, the rooftop. She was also thrilled by the idea Dai-chan attending to his lessons. When she understood he's been sick for the past couple of days and refusing to concede the fact, she wasn't surprised but felt like she should have known.

On top of that, sick Dai-chan is worse than arrogant Dai-chan in attitude; he is absolutely insufferable. He becomes grouchy (or grouchier is more appropriate) as his moods change faster than a woman's who is having her period and his seeking of attention is stronger than a pregnant lady's.

She asks him whether he has taken any medicine or not, he doesn't answer. Then she attempts to check his fever, he bats her hand away. He compels his throat into working just for telling her to leave him alone but when she is actually about to do that, he asks her where she thinks she is going. Exasperating, frustrating, intolerable – nevertheless, she stays with him until the beginning of next lesson.

She has to go back to her classroom even though it doesn't completely sit well with her. She can only hope he won't get on his teacher's nerves. But who is she kidding?

Soon after Satsuki leaves, Aomine falls in a deep slumber. When teacher comes in he, too, is surprised seeing Aomine Daiki attending. Then again the teenager is sleeping and isn't bothering with the greeting.

Teacher hits his book next to the dozed off teenager's head with enough force to stir the dead – but not a sick Aomine.

"Ao-mi-ne-kun!" The boy doesn't wake up.

He is about to yell at the boy when the teacher notices the flushed face of his. The boy has a fever – a high one at that.

"He is finally in class and he has a cold…" Teacher sighs as he thinks of a way to send the sleeping teenager to the infirmary. After great effort, Aomine hardly opens his eyes. Teacher asks classmates for a volunteer to take Aomine but for a while no one answers until a meek voice erupts in apologies and says he can help Aomine-san.

Teacher helps Aomine to stand – teenager doesn't seem registering his surroundings yet – and thanks Sakurai-kun. He is barely worried when Sakurai looks he might crush under Aomine's weight any moment.

Ryou takes him to the infirmary in an agonizingly slow pace as he keeps apologizing and encouraging. Aomine wants to say shut up to him. Ryou quietens, so he guesses he achieved to actually vocalize it. He doesn't realize he said something else.

They make it to the infirmary after an hour according to Aomine. He immediately lies on the bed as he falls asleep before he falls down to the mattress.

Sakurai turns to leave while listening to Aomine's feverish sleep talking. He has kept saying the same word over and over – a name, to be exact; a familiar name. Sakurai wonders if Aomine-san is dreaming about that faithful match which cost them the Winter Cup tournament.

Because why else would he be repeating his rival's, Kagami-san's name?

**. . .**

He spent the whole day staring out of the window, unbelievable. He can't say he has an artistic soul; he wasn't gazing at the pureness of winter or something like that. Some thoughts have passed by but he isn't one to lose himself in his own mind, so he didn't pay much heed to them, maybe except…

By all means, he was just looking. If he is constrained, maybe he would admit he was searching, too – he wouldn't admit what or who. In any case, it doesn't matter because the school grounds have continued to stay free of intruders.

He is walking with Kuroko amongst the crowd of students toward the gates. The wind breaks through his skin and penetrates his bones. He rubs his hands as he hopes warmth from his breath. Kuroko beside him is in a cocoon of wool; his eyes are the only visible part of him.

Kagami forgoes his comment. They walk in opposite sides when they exit. He stumbles backwards slightly as a force abruptly pulls him from the back edge of his blouson. Familiar slumped form greets him when he looks at the source – _he _is the cause of it.

He scowls and shouts in anger but _he _let alone respond doesn't even look up as he is having support from the gates' exterior wall. Kagami wants to say '_You're clutching the wrong person,_' and '_Kuroko has already left,_' as he slaps away his firm grip.

He lets go when Kagami faces the other direction to leave. Before any other movement, he grabs Kagami's wrist then slowly slides on the wall – half conscious. He mumbles before he is only unconscious. That makes Kagami change all of his plans.

His wrist hurts.

**. . .**

Silence is a ruthless enemy as it is in the process of conquering his sanity. It conducts his thoughts into becoming boisterous to the point he covers his ears.

Being alone is malicious. Every kind of emotion originates and insists on giving false truths. It is arduous to sort them out from reality. Like at the time when he was confined in hospital bed because of his injury. He spent hours alone in that room, at the place he disliked the most, gazing at the sky, listening to usual hospital clamor, thinking he would be bounded and by himself from then on.

He is now at home, laying face first on tatami mats. Doctor's words ring in his ears. His grandmother has vertigo; apparently, it worsened that night as she lost balance and the hit of her head after the fall caused fainting.

Doctor asked if she didn't experience any of the symptoms beforehand since balance disorder doesn't happen at early stages. Of course, she did and her husband knew the reason behind her quiescence instead of an answer immediately unless the stern look he'd given her had any other indication.

It took a while for Kiyoshi to understand and when he did, it didn't feel much different from having basketball thrown at his face. His grandmother hid the symptoms because she didn't wish to unnecessarily concern them – particularly Teppei who already has a lot on his plate to worry about such as his own health condition.

Kiyoshi can't feel more awful; he is the indirect cause of his grandmother's hospitalization. He should have paid more attention to both of his grandparents instead of selfishly thinking about himself alone. He is a terrible, ungrateful son.

Maybe… maybe it is a good thing his parents are not around to witness how he has turned out to be.

Silence truly doesn't have any mercy.

He yearns for a simple sound from a living creature. Or else he will be driven crazy.

Just then there is knocking on the door. It isn't what he specifically described but it is still a sound made by a living being – possibly human. He listens to the answer of his prayer but the sound stops after a minute. He guesses maybe he should have answered the door. Then knocking erupts within the house again and he resolves it is time to get up.

When he opens the door he meets with the start of a blast.

"Moron! You-!"

It is Hyuuga.

Hyuuga's eyes widen but Kiyoshi doesn't know why nor does he care. He instantly draws nearer to the other and rests his head on shorter one's shoulder.

Hyuuga is perplexed by Kiyoshi's appearance as well as his act. It takes time for him to catch up with their situation – standing intimate outside.

"What do you think-"

"Just for a moment," Kiyoshi interrupts. "Please."

Hyuuga gulps and says nothing. Frozen rigid, he waits.

He knows… he knows that Hyuuga doesn't offer him comfort but he wrenches it away from him anyway. He can be despicable like this, too.

He feels Hyuuga's hand on his upper arm. It relaxes him, calms his nerves and the tension leaves… He felt this before. It is Hyuuga's power over him.

"You dimwit…" Hyuuga murmurs. "Just what are you doing out in the open?"

"Ah…" He shows a smile as he steps back. "Sorry."

Hyuuga scowls at him. "…Aren't you being rude?" Kiyoshi looks confused. "Invite me in already."

He laughs a little as he stands aside for Hyuuga to enter. Captain looks around when he steps in; he finds the house strangely quiet.

"Where are your grandparents?" He asks.

Kiyoshi is leading him to the living room.

"…Hospital."

"What?" Hyuuga's head jerks in his direction but Kiyoshi doesn't see it.

"My grandma, she… is sick…" He sounds far off for a second before he snaps out of it. "But it's nothing incurable, so…" He looks back at Hyuuga with his usual smile playing on his lips. It looks like a bad imitation of it to the captain.

Kiyoshi brings tea and tangerines before they settle around the kotatsu. Captain sips his tea; it is cold. He glances at Kiyoshi; the other is fixated on the table's surface. Hyuuga thinks of something to say, considers commenting on the beverage but finds it hardly appropriate. He simply puts his tea back and continues to ponder.

"So, ugh…" He flinches when he hears his own voice breaking the suffocating silence. "I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother. How is she now?"

His hated friend doesn't answer; doesn't even seem to hear.

"Kiyoshi?" He calls louder.

"Huh?" Finally, the other looks at him in surprise. "Sorry, did you say something, Hyuuga?"

"I said," '_Really, what's with you?_' Captain is about to ask but he changes his mind. "How is your grandmother now?"

"She is okay, I guess. Grandpa is with her…" He looks ready to be remote again but captain won't allow him.

"Why aren't you with them?" When he hears his own words, he thinks they came out wrong; he isn't trying to be accusing. He attempts to fix it. "I mean-"

"I," Kiyoshi doesn't let him to continue, "really don't like hospitals." He returns to stare at the table with hazed eyes. "They sent me back and told me I need to go to school tomorrow. They don't want me to visit anymore." He chuckles bitterly and Hyuuga has enough.

"What's wrong with you?" He tries to control his anger.

"What do you mean?"

"You are acting weird." He corrects himself then. "Yes, you always act weird but this…" He can't find a word to make himself understood, so he points at Kiyoshi's general posture. "What is this?"

Other doesn't catch on. He looks at Hyuuga's finger then himself before he speaks in confusion. "It's me."

"No, it isn't!" Captain wants to hit his head repeatedly. "This isn't you. Why are you so gloomy, huh?! Didn't you say yourself your grandmother is fine?"

"Yeah…" Kiyoshi looks baffled by other's abrupt fury. "Yeah, I did."

"Then what is your problem?! Isn't that the most important thing?!" Hyuuga's voice rises louder with every word.

Kiyoshi can only nod at this point.

"And what is that crap about they don't want you to visit, huh?!" He looks as if he expects an answer but Teppei doesn't have any. "'Course they do, you moron! They don't want you to be held back a year because of attendance! Did you already forget you were always absent in this spring?! You blockhead!"

Hyuuga huffs as he sits back; he didn't realize he's been leaning over the kotatsu after he lost his control and began to yell.

Kiyoshi is speechless; he wants to respond but his astonishment impedes. Then he begins to laugh, he can't help himself. Everything seems clearer now after Hyuuga threw the facts at his face.

"You're right," He deserved each and every one of the insult Hyuuga offered him. "Thank you, Hyuuga."

Captain averts his eyes, a little flustered. "You are an airhead and stupid."

Kiyoshi chuckles more as he interprets this as captain's '_you're welcome'. _After, he notices something.

"Why did you come here, Hyuuga?"

"You are asking this now?" He probably shouldn't have been surprised. "Geez…" He shakes his head before he starts. "I sent you a text but you didn't reply. And after the talk yesterday… We played, too… I thought something might be up, so…" It becomes embarrassing through the end of his speech.

It slipped Kiyoshi's mind that they had the conversation about his hospitalization until now other mentions it. He can't relate that with captain's sudden visit right off. Then it clicks but he isn't sure. He isn't sure if it is not his wishful thinking. Because it sounds like Hyuuga was worried about him and had been thinking of him.

It might not be completely true, he is aware. But it doesn't prevent him from smiling brightly and feeling lightheaded.

Hyuuga takes a quick look at his face and is even quicker to stand up. He seems irritated by something Kiyoshi doesn't know.

"Alright, I'm leaving." He is already halfway to the entrance.

Kiyoshi trails behind him. He watches Hyuuga's back as captain puts on his shoes and opens the door. But then the back stops and Hyuuga looks back.

"See you tomorrow at school." And he leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Has this ever happened to you…? Where you are completely lost in your thoughts when you are in a crowded place like, I don't know, a public transportation but not even noticing your surroundings and strangers standing so close to you because your thoughts are conspicuous and extremely realistic… then somehow you come to your senses, look around and think '_Did they hear me?_'

Sorry for the wait.

* * *

As soon as he comes to himself, he knows he is in an unknown territory. Here is not his bedroom, not school's rooftop, not his classroom, not the infirmary. Just where is he?

The smell hits him almost immediately when he is fully awake. It is different and like the place, it is unknown. It is intense but not disturbingly. And he was wrong; the smell isn't completely unknown to him. It carries faint familiarity.

The scent reminds him beach under sunny sky. He can almost hear the waves of the ocean hitting the coast and there stands _he_. His back is turned and his feet are buried in white edges of shallow waves. It is the image of serenity.

He likes this smell.

He desires to be in that picture. He closes his eyes back and inhales deeply. He is in a state between sleep and conscious.

He hears a soft click and footsteps. Now there is a cool hand on his forehead that makes him sigh. Then the coolness is gone but quickly replaced with a wet cloth. However, it doesn't feel comfortable as much. He decides to scold the person who retreaded their hand, so he looks. His eyes widen instantly because _his_ face fills his vision.

Is it imagination or reality, he can't tell.

"Aomine?" _He_ hesitates. Why does he hesitate?

"Obviously. Idiot." Aomine watches his eyebrow twitch in close to fascination.

"You are awake alright. Get up and go home."

"No." Aomine turns his back and nuzzles on the pillow. The cloth slides on his forehead.

"Hey!" He tries to turn him around but Aomine doesn't budge. He listens _him_ sigh in exasperation and then his footsteps as he is getting out of the room.

"Kagami?" He calls as he tightly shuts his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"I don't care." The door is slammed shut.

Aomine nuzzles further on the pillow – the source of the smell. Then his nose touches something wet. When he opens his eyes, he sees the cloth _he_ put on his forehead.

He smiles.

He then dozes off some more. He doesn't know how long he slept but when he opens his eyes it is enough to make him initially think he has gone blind. He slowly sits up and looks out the window. The sky is clear as the stars shine through the open curtain and it is so quiet. There are no honking cars, no neighbor clatters and no sound coming from the flat. He wonders where the stupid idiot went.

He gets up gradually. He is feeling better since the whirling in his head is gone. He finds his way to the door instinctively. Rest of the apartment is just as dark but his eyes are adjusting and he begins to notice the objects moonlight lightens.

He searches the apartment shortly before his eyes land on back of the couch. Top of red hair is sticking from one edge and a pair of feet from the other. He goes closer to the furniture and looks down.

He expects a peaceful expression but there isn't. There is a crease between the unusual eyebrows and the eyes hidden behind closed eyelids keep moving. _His_ breath hitches as he mumbles in his sleep. He is having a dream and not a pleasant one.

'_Is there a lot on your mind?_' and '_What are you dreaming about?_' he would like to know, he decides. He kneels by the head of the couch. _He_ mumbles again and turns; they come face to face.

He hesitates at first but then slowly, he touches the soft red hair. _He_ stirs under his touch; his body and face relax soon after as his breath evens.

He doesn't know what to do next. He hears the music coming from the falling headphones as he tries to think of what he should do but the view right before his face is distracting, enticing, captivating. He can come up with more adjectives if he lingers on the thought further but he shouldn't. Just as he shouldn't lean and whisper his name.

"Kagami…"

Another stir from sleeping teenager makes him flinch. He retreads his hand and stands up as he comes back to his senses. What was he doing? What was he going to do? What if he woke up when he called him? He needs to move away from the couch, away from _him_ but his legs don't move and his eyes refuse to see something else other than _him_.

Luckily, he doesn't wake up, instead continues to sleep soundly. Aomine eventually sits on the coffee table in front of the couch and once again freely watches the face turned towards him; he won't get this chance one more time, so he carves every detail into his memory.

He has questions like how Aomine ended up in _his _apartment, why _he_ nursed him, didn't he hate Aomine and so on – he doesn't require answers (because he can't get them), still he asks though only to himself. He's been certain he was disliked by _him _because whenever he saw Aomine, his eyes would flare up with anger, rivalry and something else Aomine doesn't know so ignores, and he would change his course. It was hatred – it is hatred; it has always been that, hasn't it? So why is _he_ sleeping so defenselessly in front of him? Why did _he_ give him his bed? Why did he take care of Aomine during his feverish sleeping? Why?

These kinds of questions give life to hope but Aomine isn't sure he wants it. 'Hope' tends to be crushed one way or another in the end, he's learned albeit through different circumstances. Nevertheless, with hope, there are new-rising and old-improving feelings that he doesn't know what to do with. It has been so long since the last time he was so unsure of himself; he can just go ahead and claim that has never happened before.

Sometimes lashing out at insignificant things is too tempting (and he doesn't object to the urge, he complies, even) but sometimes he solely wants to sit in the middle of a crowded and lively street as he watches the life passing by as if he has an invisible shield and life can't touch him.

He has never done it though, because the rooftop seems to fulfill a proportion of that second urge. However, he has imagined; standing in the middle of Tokyo Square at night, people surrender him in every direction but they walk by – first slowly then swiftly, faces, noises, neon lights and streetlights gradually mixing and forming enormous nothingness.

He doesn't like his second urge. Although nothingness is alluring, it has _nothing_ – not even flared red eyes or the many expressions he observed on the face red eyes belong. Aomine won't relinquish them because those observations are his even though the expressions weren't his to see, just like now, he peeked then – he always only peeks.

Openly staring, looking might cost much since one has to pay to have for what doesn't belong to them; otherwise, it is stealing and Aomine doesn't stoop that low. However, he probably doesn't have enough fund but those unforgettable eyes and facial features are precious enough for him to maintain purchasing, so he doesn't give up – or _can't_, more or less.

Abruptly, the music cuts off and the phone vibrates against the floor. The erupting sound is similar to a bee flying right next to one's ear; it doesn't give the person a chance to not jump in panic. That is the reason why Aomine finds himself beside the door he emerged earlier – he hates bees. Besides, _he_ is likely to wake up due to the sound.

Then Aomine figures _he_ might not really get up since he appears as a heavy sleeper. He didn't wake up under the pressure of Aomine's somewhat intense ogling and after his touching, even speaking. However, he is mistaken.

First shuffling then grunting reaches to his ears. The buzzing continues; Aomine guesses _he_ tries to focus on the bright screen slashing the darkness (he cannot see the couch from his spot, he only imagines) before he answers the phone. To Aomine's surprise, he speaks in English.

_He_ is fluent, Aomine didn't know. Even more surprising, he chats cheerfully – nothing like the grunting from a second ago. _He_ seems he doesn't mind the time he receives the call then Aomine vaguely remembers Kise mentioning _him_ returning from America. _He_ is talking with someone he likes, Aomine knows that much now, because he sounds like this when he is with his friends – Aomine heard.

He didn't have any interest in the language before but now, he wishes he knew English – it sounds, more than not, nice. Although he doesn't understand, he concentrates on memorizing every word with every tone _he_ uses. He stands and listens. _His _happiness is contagious; the gloom dissipates as his lively speech sneaks a smile to Aomine's lips.

Too soon to his liking, phone conversation ends. He freezes – isn't sure what to do, doesn't know what _he_ will do, so he waits. The moment he hears more shuffling and light footsteps, Aomine enters _his_ room as he softly closes the door behind him then sprints to the bed. He doesn't want to be caught awake, he doesn't know why.

He cannot fall asleep, it is a problem. He lies on his side, back turned to the rest of the room as he faces the window. He inspects the stars and attempts to do something impossible as counting them in order to sleep.

Squinting hurts his eyes and he probably counted the same star for ten times – he desists not too soon and takes a deep breath. His sigh turns into a hiccup when he hears the click of the door. His heartbeat synchronizes with the footsteps. He doesn't dare to move even though his nose itches badly, he endures.

The bed creaks as _he_ sits on the other edge of the bed. Like before, there is a hand on his forehead but this time it is not cool, it is warm and a bit sweaty.

"Fever's down," Aomine hears him murmur. He feels like bursting into laughter, so he sort of wishes _him_ to leave (but more than not he doesn't); nonetheless, _he_ stays. His fingers even linger on Aomine's short bangs a little longer than normal. He feels _his_ stare on him; the image of ruby eyes looking intently at his face gives him goosebumps. It seems as if _he_ is closer more than ever and Aomine doesn't want to let go of this feeling.

Another creak makes his eyes fly open. '_He is leaving._' Before he can comprehend his own actions, Aomine is already hugging _his_ arm and slightly pulling.

"Hey, what are you-! …still asleep…" Aomine almost sighs in relief as _he_ believes his fake-sleeping. He doesn't know how he pulled it off when he turned around in panic and it doesn't matter because it worked. _He_ is not leaving anymore, not even attempting.

However, the arm Aomine secured between his own arms and chest reflects the stiffness of its owner. _He_ may not be going but he is considering, maybe trying to find a way out of Aomine's cage. He somewhat tightens his hug – he won't let go.

Soon after, the stiffness is gone and _he_ slumps – he gives up. Aomine's heart thumps hard and he briefly wonders if _he_ can feel it through his arm. That simple anxiety quickly leaves its place to astonishment. This is the second time he surprises Aomine in that night (he didn't know what he expected _him_ to do but surely, he didn't expect this).

_He_ lies next to him and not only that, _he_ pats his head for a second or two with his free hand before saying "…g'night…"

Indeed, sleeping now will be very difficult.

**. . .**

Something is slightly burning his eyes and disturbing his sleep, so he opens his eyes but immediately squints because the culprit is sun. It is yet another clear day like the night before but Kagami is not deceived. He knows it is always colder after snowing.

He feels the protest of his shoulder as his arm is painfully numb. He barely turns his head and faces an indigo head. He can only blink through his blank memory. Then everything rushes back as how _he_ grabbed his arm like a stuffed toy and wouldn't release it.

_He_ is now loosely wrapped around Kagami's arm as his head is placed under the joint of his shoulder. It looks as if he can save his arm, so he slowly pulls but suddenly, _he_ grabs it again and squeezes – it hurts. It hurts badly and Kagami ponders on how someone can be so strong when they are unconscious. In any case, he needs to get ready for school since _his_ fever went down last night, there shouldn't be any problem leaving him behind, sleeping. _If_ Kagami can sever the death grip of his.

He notices the cloth at the other side of the bed; it is stuck between the bed and the wall under the window. He decides to use the old trick where one lightly tickles someone sleeping from one side and hope for that person to turn in that direction.

He lifts his body's free side and reaches over _him_ to the cloth. He forgets to take his ring into account as the accessory suddenly pops from his shirt and travels along its chain towards _his_ face. Kagami holds his breath as he waits for it to scrape the side of his forehead but fortunately, it misses.

He releases his breath as he picks the cloth; it is dry now and a bit rigid. He begins to tickle his cheek with it and when _he_ raises his hand and bats the air away in his sleep, Kagami holds the cloth at where he can't reach. This repeats and every time, _he_ mumbles as he slightly furrows his elegant brows. Kagami has fun with it until _he_ catches the cloth and slams it to the wall behind him. Even the alarm clock at the windowsill falls to the bed.

Let alone expect this, has anyone ever done this? Kagami checks if he is awake but no, he is still asleep. '_Just how many bugs disturb you when you're sleeping?!_' He sighs in exasperation and, he won't admit but, awe. Luckily, _he_ eventually turns around and frees his arm.

He quickly gets up and changes into his school uniform then enters the kitchen to cook. There are rice porridge and chicken soup left from the night before; _he_ can eat them when he wakes up. Kagami didn't cook for him because he has a cold though, no, he simply enjoys those meals but not in the mornings.

When he finishes his breakfast, he has still time to spare. He decides to leave a note explaining the situation and ordering to go home to rest as soon as _he_ has breakfast and feels better. When he is in front of his door though, it magically opens before he can even reach to the doorknob. _He_ stands there and yawns.

"Mornin'."

"…Morning," _He_ is looking – no, staring right into his eyes. It is strange because _he_ never looked directly at him; he's always been looking at someone else.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah, gotta go to school," It is becoming awkward quickly as Kagami let alone move a muscle and get out of _his_ way, can't even avert his gaze. They are trying to suck him into them, his indigo eyes. They don't give away a hint of what will happen if he lets them but they are tempting like a mysterious passageway, alluring for his curiosity and more.

"School?" _He_ belittles but then "Oh, crap, school!" he yells in frustration. "What time is it?!" He questions unnecessarily as he picks the alarm clock from the bed and checks himself. "Shit! I'm gonna be late." He begins to gather his school cardigan and look for his bag – Kagami watches the ordeal in maze.

"Wait, are you planning to go to school?" He asks to confirm; _he_ gives him a '_duh'_ look. "But you're still sick. Yeah, your fever's gone but you never know, you should rest."

"I can't. First period is math and she is a _demon_." _He_ frantically continues to search his bag. Kagami doesn't say it is not in this room because the room itself is not that big and it is tidy, so it is apparent the bag isn't there. However, it doesn't seem _he_ will comprehend this fact any time sooner.

"Are you gonna go looking like this?" Kagami points out the wrinkles on _his_ school uniform since he slept in them and guesses they probably smell – he most likely sweated his fever out.

The look _he_ gives him says he doesn't mind the wrinkles but he stops and smells the shirt; he shows a reluctant disgusted face then. Kagami snorts and sort of pities, maybe. He takes out a white button-up shirt from his closet.

"You can wear this." _He _immediately removes his own shirt and throws it mindlessly as he takes Kagami's. "Your bag is in the living room by the way."

_He_ sprints out of the room without a word and Kagami wonders why he is helping that rude bastard. However, he still stops _him_ while he is attempting to leave.

"Hey! You can't go before eating first." _His_ expression is pitiful as he thinks he can't manage to convey his urgency of leaving to Kagami.

"No-"

"Yes!" Kagami holds his elbow and drags him back to the kitchen all the while saying "You can't come to my school and faint on me again! Do you have any idea how hard it was to carry you from there?" His venting seems to stop _his_ complaining which is another strange occurrence.

He sits at the table almost obediently but his fidgeting says he wants to be up and running as soon as possible. He is as if a kid who wants to play outside but the 'lunch' he has to have keeping him away from his fun.

Kagami sniggers as he places rice porridge and chicken soup in front of him. He looks at first the meals then Kagami.

"…Did you cook for me?" _He_ dares to ask.

"No. I cooked 'em 'cause I like 'em."

He doesn't seem to believe him, so Kagami is ready to bicker if necessary. However, he cannot bring himself to say anything because of _that_. 'That' is not a smirk or a sneer or a smug twitch; _that_ is small and easy to miss but it is there – a genuine smile.

Kagami is not mesmerized; the kitchen is too light and sunny because of the clear morning.

He, surprisingly, eats everything and even drinks the bitter medicine without a hint of whining. Then they leave the apartment together but _he_ walks fast – close to jogging – as he is always two steps ahead of Kagami. When he is about to reach his destination, Kagami notices the clouds are now hiding the sun – blue sky becomes grey almost too quickly.

He is prepared to walk through the gates without any notification but _he_ abruptly spins around when they are in front of Seirin.

"Kagami?" He calls needlessly.

"Yeah?"

_He_ opens his mouth but shuts swiftly when no sound comes out then ruffles his hair and grunts. All these reactions are too strange and awkward; Kagami doesn't have any clue what he wants to say but can't spill out. Eventually, _he_ looks at him directly and those eyes are still esoteric.

"…Thanks." It is back, the genuine smile, as wider and more distinctive.

It is not mesmerizing; the snow piling up everywhere is glitteringly white, though not as white as his beautiful teeth.

_Ba-dump_

'_Shit._'

**. . .**

They are walking back home together once again and it should have been a treasured joyous occasion for Kiyoshi but it isn't because they are not alone.

Together with them there is a third party – a junior girl who confessed to Hyuuga after school that day. Hyuuga, as Kiyoshi figured out on his own, didn't give her a clear response but she turned out rather pushy as she invited herself to join their walk – Kiyoshi's walk _alone_ with Hyuuga.

She is talking as if her lungs function without any supply of oxygen and asking questions just as much to her crush. She is sometimes subtly touching his arm but not subtly enough to prevent Kiyoshi's strong urge to walk in between them. Hyuuga is having trouble while trying to answer all of the questions and surpass his slight embarrassment – that pinkness hasn't left his face.

Maybe it is better this way, Kiyoshi thinks, Hyuuga himself doesn't appear to be particularly disturbed by her eagerness. Even if Kiyoshi confesses as well, he doesn't expect any positive outcome – he hopes, though, only hopes.

She eventually (and finally) has to walk at a different direction and she, thankfully, refuses Hyuuga's offer of seeing her to her home. Both of them are alone now but it is not serene or calming or comforting. Kiyoshi doesn't enjoy it as he wants their peaceful walks back, so he points out the elephant without waiting much (also, he needs to know, too).

"So do you like her?"

Hyuuga throws him an annoyed side glance as the blush creeps on his cheeks stronger.

"I don't know. She is cute."

"Hm, yeah," '_He likes her._' His lips must be made of lead as the quirked up corners threaten to fall downward.

"What's with that?"

"What?" Kiyoshi doesn't understand first but then misunderstands the question. "Don't worry, I won't go after your potential girlfriend, Hyuuga." He laughs (or imitates his old ones in a very good and professional way).

"I didn't mean that! Geez," His heavier and more apparent flush makes Kiyoshi's laughter more real. Then Hyuuga doesn't give up and verbalizes his question in a different way. "You look down. Is something wrong?"

"No, not really."

He suddenly punches Kiyoshi's arm and almost sends him off his feet. "Are you gonna be like that again?" With the reminder of the day before, his tightened fist sends threats of more upcoming punches to more sensitive places if Kiyoshi doesn't spill the beans.

"No… no, just-" He tries to continue, he wants to continue but the words don't leave his mouth as it only hangs open soundlessly. Hyuuga doesn't say anything else and carries on walking.

Kiyoshi isn't sure how to interpret other's silence and he doesn't need to, apparently, since Hyuuga eventually speaks in a way Kiyoshi isn't used to hearing.

"You are always like this. Always keeping your troubles to yourself. Didn't you still learn nothing good comes out of that?" He stops right in front of Kiyoshi; his eyes, even while somewhat hidden by glasses, perfectly show his fury and disappointment. "What do you think friends are for? If you have problems then I'll hear you out and help as much as I can. But you have to say something or I won't understand!"

"Will you, really?" Kiyoshi asks to himself more than him.

"What?"

"…Will you really understand and help me, Hyuuga? I wonder." His smile looks pathetic at the moment, he is sure.

"Try me, asshole." Hyuuga stares at him in so much determination that it belittles every reason and excuse Kiyoshi thinks of. Then he decides – it is now or never.

"Okay," He steps closer to Hyuuga and bends his head. It is nothing more than lips touching lips – it is a light kiss to the point it is hard to feel but Kiyoshi feels it. "I like you. I'm sorry."

He leaves before he can hear or see Hyuuga's reply; he is a jerk for leaving him behind after saying such thing, he knows. However, he cannot endure Hyuuga's rejection, not right now. He doesn't hear following footsteps or cry of rage; does _he_ stand there all frozen in shock? That seems like might be the case. Does _he_ feel betrayed? Does _he_ hate him now?

He jogs the rest of the way home. He is, for once, glad that he is alone in that big, traditional house. His heart is beating down his ribcage in its excitement. Who would know today was _that_ day? The day when he finally confesses and, most likely than not, ends his friendship.

Despite everything, the sensation of Hyuuga's lips remains – like a ghost, Kiyoshi's lips are possessed by his. _His_ lips were dry and chapped due to cold as the kiss was much quick to his liking and it was perfect – completely, utterly perfect.

He wishes tomorrow never comes but it is already morning before he knows – it comes much too faster than he can ever expect. His path crosses with Hyuuga's at 3rd break and _he_ diverts his course as he finds some freshmen to torture. Kiyoshi figures then; the avoidance starts.

At lunch break, he calls the hospital to talk with his grandparents. It isn't until he hangs up that he notices the new mail notification. It is not exactly a new one as it was received couple of days ago – it is from Hyuuga. It is from _then_; when Kiyoshi was nothing but glooming at his home; when Hyuuga visited him for the first time in his house. He said he sent a message but Kiyoshi forgot to check afterwards. He bitterly laughs when his hand trembles due to the realization and it takes some time to open the mail.

Subject: _Moron_

_Are you still alive?_

Hyuuga… cares for his friends. "I'm sorry…" He doesn't want to lose what they have but more than anything, he doesn't want to cause trouble for Hyuuga. He resolves then, he won't let him get out of his way just to avoid Kiyoshi – he will do it for him; if he doesn't want to see Kiyoshi's face ever again then he won't.

Before lunch break ends, he leaves a note on Hyuuga's desk. After school, he uses the shortcut to his home. In following days, his attendance is flawless; he participates in every class (he sort of has to) but at breaks, he is always out; he hangs out at the places he knows Hyuuga doesn't. He mostly chooses being solitary. It is somewhat easier for him as he guesses and hopes it is easier for _him_ as well. He sometimes wonders if _he_ is happy with his new girlfriend.

Time as if loses its concept; Kiyoshi isn't sure how long he keeps his solitary days up as it feels like it's been weeks. He idly chats with one or two of his teammates when he comes across, though it is not often, and, in classroom, with his classmates. However, it is not enough to fulfill the gap avoidance creates. The absence of Hyuuga is indeed hard to cope with.

Classes bore him out of his mind especially since he missed out so much. Then again, his days have become boring more than he imagined they'd be. Will it always be like this, the same question repeats frequently in his mind. Just then, the door of his classroom slams open.

"Hyuu-"

"Excuse me, sensei. Kiyoshi Teppei-kun has a phone call."

Whole classroom and even the teacher blink in awe at the furious bespectacled teenager. Teacher, whether or not he believes Hyuuga, allows Kiyoshi to leave the class. When he is out of the classroom, he turns his back to Hyuuga and walks towards the principal's office – he is worried now that the phone call is most likely from the hospital.

"Thanks, Hyuuga. I can go there on my-" Hyuuga grabs his wrist and pulls then punches him when his face is in his swing range.

"You are coming with me." He drags Kiyoshi at the opposite direction to the back of the gym.

"But the call-! It might be from-"

"Stop acting stupid!" Hyuuga finally snaps; he is certain anger will conquer his mind when the moron looks at him all confused. "I made that up!"

"Ah…" Kiyoshi understands but then he is confused again. "Why?"

"Because you are avoiding me, douchebag! You left me no choice!" He can't say it; he can't say he thought that was the best option to make Hyuuga happy when _he_ is this furious. Therefore, he stays silent.

"Why the hell are _you_ avoiding _me_ when it's supposed to be the reverse?! And this! What's with this damn note?!" He frantically pulls out the note Kiyoshi left on his desk and throws it to his face. Small piece of paper falls to the snow and is immediately soaked. Before the words become unreadable, Kiyoshi glances at his own writing one more time.

_Thank you for everything /K_

"What is that, a suicide note or a farewell?! What are you trying to pull?! Then you just disappear! If – _If _someone miraculously sees you, they say you look like shit! And they are right, you look like crap!"

Kiyoshi crouches and picks up the now completely soaked paper. "Well, I did think I'd never see you again." He pouts as the paper dissipates in his palm. "And I'm feeling just fine." He shows one of his smiles but it only meets with a vigorous punch; moreover, back of his head collides with the exterior wall, so it becomes a double hit.

"You hit me again. Are you feeling better?" He feels sort of pathetic when he concerns about Hyuuga's hand as it must be hurting quite much.

"No. I'm feeling terrible because I punched away that stupid pitiful smile from your face." Hyuuga never liked his fake smiles but he regrets now for reacting so violently, especially now that fake smile leaves its place to seemingly sorrow.

"…orry…"

"What?"

"…I'm really sorry, Hyuuga."

He is going to have a fit if this guy continues to be so dreary and act guilty.

"You, you're not pretending, are you? You're actually pretty damn stupid." Hyuuga pushes him to the wall and towers over him even though he is physically smaller. "Can't you just _once_ get it before I tell you? I don't want your damn apology!"

"Then… what? What do you want?"

"Time! Give me some time and don't just hastily jump into conclusions."

"You…" Is he delusional now? Is he hearing things, seeing things? "Are you gonna consider-?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Give me time, dammit!"

"But in the end," He starts of asking himself but Hyuuga attracts his attention back to him with a light punch to his stomach. He stares into his green eyes; he won't run from the answer this time, no. He will see Hyuuga's honesty through. "In the end, will you still be my friend?"

Hyuuga doesn't even hesitate.

"Mo~ron, I'll always be your friend."


End file.
